Whisky de fuego
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: La próxima copa va en su honor. Severus/Botella-de-whisky. Severus/Lily. Severus/Sirius


Disclaimer: estospersonajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling, yo los puteo a gusto y sin cargo de conciencia.

Advertencias: no apto para alcohólicos. Presencia de Snape/botella-de-Whisky (nah, esto es coña), Snape/Lily y Snape/Sirius

Notas: La que es adicta a la bebida no puede dejar de beber, del mismo modo que la que deja entrar en su vida el mundo del fanfiction, que llega a formar parte del fandom, no lo puede abandonar. Y esta adicción sana, aunque no te deje estudiar para tu examen de historia-global-final que tienes el lunes (¡AAAAHHHHH! HISTERISMO), no es algo que se pueda superar, ni siquiera con la terapia de Fickers Anónimos.

Al final siempre se vuelve.

(Al final siempre vuelvo)

* * *

**Whisky de fuego**

El vaso está sobre la mesa, demasiado manchada por huellas de dedos para ver a través del cristal (no importa mucho porque el suelo no tiene nada interesante que ofrecer, si acaso una moqueta invadida por el moho). Apenas está lleno unos centímetros, y los cubitos de hielo no son más que perlas en un líquido escarlata que se diluye en la frontera del delirio. Unos finos haces de luz se cuelan por las cortinas raídas, y le confieren al vaso una aureola resplandeciente, que roza lo divino e invita a cogerlo.

El hombre tirado en el sofá alarga la mano, que tiembla en el camino y se hace fuerte al coger la copa, con una necesidad desesperada, como si fuera lo único que le mantiene pegado a la tierra. Pasa la legua por los labios resecos e inertes. Se han convertido en un paisaje escamoso y agreste, marrón, sin vida, que necesita agua con desesperación. Cree que la bebida actuará como un bálsamo (pero es mentira y cae como lluvia ácida).

Primer trago. El whisky le ataca la garganta como si fueran mil agujas de fuego chocando contra carne viva. Abrasa y quema y baja por el esófago como un torrente de lava, fundiendo todo a su paso salvaje y descontrolado.

Con el whiskyde fuego se dan dos tragos, tres como mucho. Porque el cuarto te incendia el cuello, te lo llena de ampollas, y pulveriza tus cuerdas vocales, si intentas pronunciar alguna palabra te das cuenta de que solo salen cenizas de tu boca. Sin embargo sigue tomando otra, y otra, y una última que convierte en la primera de otra ronda. Su aliento es capaz de incinerar cualquier cosa. Está caliente, no, más que caliente, está ardiendo.

Va a dejar el vaso, pero ve doble y falla en el intento y este cae contra el suelo. (Se le antoja que la caída ha durado un siglo en vez de un segundo. Quizás ha caído por un precipicio, ¿y si él se tira detrás?).

Sin vaso, se acerca a la botella, que se ha quedado vacía, todas están vacías. Al recoger el vaso se corta. Es normal, es un cristal, aunque para él los bordes solo sean hilos de lana. Incluso le parece que su sangre, ese extraño líquido carmesí que le sale de los dedos, se podría beber, sustituir al whisky.

(Seguro que no anda mal desencaminado, tendrá suficientes litros y litros de alcohol en ella para emborracharse aún más.)

El gramófono de su abuela está conectado. El disco de jazz que suena es el mismo con el que su madre bailaba mientras preparaba la cena. ¿La echa de menos? A veces, cuando todo está oscuro, le parece que sí.

Severus Snape, en el fondo, se lamenta de no haberle dicho nunca que la quería. También se lamenta de otras muchas cosas, las lleva sobre sus hombros, de algunas incluso tiene cicatrices.

Sabe que ha alcanzado el delirium tremen cuando una nube negra empieza a cubrirlo todo. Lo encadena a un sueño profundo y lo lanza a un abismo de pesadillas, su terreno habitual de trabajo y de vida en general. En el fondo es un alivio, no puede haber nada más horroroso que su propia existencia, ¿verdad?

Antes de esa nube negra, aparecía Lily. Una Lily fresca y jovial, sacada de sus mejores días; rodeada de una luz celestial, como si fuera un ángel enviada por un Dios compasivo para salvarle, para perdonarle sus pecados, o por lo menos para darle una noche de felicidad. Aparecía sonriéndole, y Severus se sentía menos adulto y más niño, en la edad de la inocencia, sin de tener las manos manchadas de sangre. Ella llegaba como un soplo de aire fresco, oliendo a hierba y a juventud nunca vivida, llegaba siendo un sol de verano, encogiéndole el veneno y agrandando su corazón. Pero, tan pronto como alzaba su mano para tocarla, ella se desvanecía, y la temperatura de la habitación volvía a bajar. Alguien, ahí arriba, o incluso dentro de su propia cabeza, le torturaba con lo que más deseaba.

Entonces Sirius salió de la cárcel, se unió (de nuevo) a las filas de la Orden del Fénix y empezó a tomar el lugar de Lily. Su imagen le miraba desafiante, diciéndole que iba a ser el próximo en dejar al mundo y descender al infierno, donde no se estaba tan mal. "Te espero" dice su postura, "te espero para follarte igual que te follaba en Grimmauld Place cuando todos se iban y nos quedábamos solos en la casa. Cuando lo hacíamos contra la pared polvorienta, o sobre una mesa de madera llena de astillas o sobre la paja que tenía que ponerle limpia a Buckbeak y siempre olvidaba". Su tono de voz es ronco, su aspecto, tentadoramente erótico, y oler huele más a perro mojado que otra cosa.

Se odiaban, sí, pero también eran una de las pocas cosas que les quedaban de su pasado. Enfrentarse representando su adolescencia, cuando Snape tenía a Lily y Sirius tenía a Los Merodeadores, les hacía sentirse un poco menos desdichados.

Y después, con un golpe, con un rayo, Sirius murió de la misma forma que había vivido "desafiante y rápido". Ahí fue cuando empezó a aparecer el humo negro.

Dentro de dos días comienza el colegio. Un año más de tener que aguantar a Potter y al reflejo de su padre que le atormenta cada vez que sueña con su adolescencia, la mirada de su madre que traicinó hasta cien veces, las lágrimas que esconde por su padrino y que le recuerdan que les faltó un último polvo por echar.

Un año más de ser la marioneta de Dumbledore, el siervo de Voldemort, de jugar a un juego macabro, de participar en una guerra que le ha consumido hasta las entrañas.

Un año más de tener que ignorar esa sombra en cada esquina, ese destello en cada espejo, ese sonido hueco de más al caminar, que no es más que la voz, la presencia de su padre, que siempre le recordaba entre sonrisas sardónicas y crueles, justo después de limpiarse la sangre de su madre de los nudillos, que nunca sería mejor que él.

La próxima copa va en su honor. Nunca se equivocó.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Y recordad, si bebeis, no conduzcais._

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
